Warriors
by The Glass Sea
Summary: Hiccup IV starts having strange dreams about a man who is supposed to be dead. And things only get more complicated when this mysterious dream-walker starts talking about a horrifying new danger rising from the Wilderwest. And when the man appears to Hiccup outside of his dreams...well, it can't get much stranger, right? Wrong. Lots of family fluff along the way. (on a break)


**Okay, here we go.**  
 **Hiccup IV (our protagonist/narrator) is very similar to book Hiccup. Hiccup III is our Dreamworks movie Hiccup. I'll give your more information next chapter, when you will need it! Hope you enjoy!**

 **This is for you. You know who you are.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Oh, Thor, it's YOU.**

* * *

Thuggory was already asleep.

His snores were loud enough that anyone in the house could hear them. Probably. I rolled over in bed and tried to block out the noise with my pillow. It didn't really work.

My brother's dragon was snoring just as loud as he was, and he was sleeping right under my bed. He didn't fit very well anymore. He had been able to sleep under my bed easily for months, but over the last few weeks, the young Monstrous Nightmare had grown so much that his limbs stuck out at odd angles. I had to make sure I didn't step on him every morning. I peeked over the edge of my bed to see Killer's head sticking out.

Absently, I reached down and gently scratched him behind the ears. Killer hummed happily, shifting around a little. So much for "Killer". He was practically a giant kitten covered in scales.

I couldn't help but wonder if I would ever find my dragon. All my peers had one. Dogsbreath had a Hotburple, Typhoon had a Hobblegrunt, Sporta had a Monstrous Nightmare and so on. Even Clueless had a Terrible Terror, since no one dared to let him ride a dragon.

But I was alone.

I rolled over in bed again, sighing heavily.

Dragons were everywhere in Berk. They were friends; companions- and both humans and dragons relied on one another for everything under the sun. Berk was pretty close to Valhalla, or so most Vikings said.

No one could imagine life without the gentle creatures at our side. Only a few generations ago, we had been slaughtering one another- now, without the other, it was doubtful we could make it five minutes.

I knew all about dragons. I worked in the stables, after all. I was around dragons more than people. I didn't mind; people had never been my strong suit. I never was able to really connect with anyone. Maybe it was just me, or maybe it was the way everyone treated me.

The Vikings had looked at me with eagerness when I was younger, expecting great things from a boy named Hiccup Horrendous Haddock IV. Now, they looked at me with disappointment, when they finally realized that I was just a failure. Just a klutz who had gotten the wrong name.

I was supposed to be wonderful with dragons. I was supposed to rival the Hiccup before me. And the expectations were just too high. Not when I couldn't even bond with a dragon.

I had often tried to befriend dragons. They seemed to love me- the Terrible Terrors constantly followed me, and even the testiest dragons always showed me some kind of affection, or at least acknowledgment. Killer, my own brother's dragon, slept under my bed every night. But no dragon would let me ride them. They'd back away, or fly off, or simply ignore me.

As one of the other teens had informed me _: I simply wasn't good enough for a dragon._

My father told me that I needed to be more Viking-like. No dragon was going to choose someone as weak and scrawny as me.

I had flushed when he had said that, recalling the everyday taunts from the other teens my age. For as long as I could remember, they had been telling me the exact same thing.

 _"Oi, Fishbone!" "Still don't have a dragon- as expected." "What kind of dragon would pick someone as useless as you?" "Useless!" "Useless, Useless!"_

When I was younger, it was mostly name-calling and teasing. But as the years went on, they seemed to perfect their art, poisoning their jabs and jeers.

 _"Named after Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III? The greatest Viking that ever lived? That's a heap of dragon dung!" "You don't even have a dragon!" "You can't even train one!" "It's a wonder you're even related!"_

And the most painful of all: _"Hiccup III would be ashamed to have someone like **you** to carry on his name."_

I would try to ignore them, usually escaping to my room, or to some secluded cliff to be in peace. I'd watch the dragons dance around in the sky- some with riders, others without. Even still, they were all together.

But I was alone.

I rolled over in bed, trying to get comfortable. Someday I'd get a dragon _. Probably one that everyone will laugh at,_ I couldn't help but think. I shut my eyes, turning over again. _No._ My namesake was Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, and there had to be a reason for it.

I'd show all of Berk that I had inherited more than just the great chief's name.

* * *

I ducked in between a pair of rocks, emerging back into the sunlight, filtered by the trees above.

I stared. I found myself in a strange little cove of some sorts- with rock walls covered in emerald moss, wet with dew. Mist came off of the bottom of a slender waterfall, glinting in the morning light. A few trees dangled their roots into the cove, weaving them between the rocks and pebbles; massive trees- easily thousands of years old.

Vikings usually didn't care much for the beauty of landscapes. But I was not a typical Viking, and the sight took my breath away. I clamored down the rock wall, turning around when I got into the cove. This place was beautiful.

For a moment I just enjoyed the beauty. I took off my boots, dipping my feet into the water. It was cold, but I didn't care. I watched a few fish gather by my toes, curious, before beginning to nibble on them. I smiled.

A screech split the sky, piercing and rocking the whole world. It was inhuman, something different, something alien. Even though I had never heard this noise before, something deep down told me- _danger_. It also told me to _run_.

I grabbed my boots, sprinting for the cover of the tree roots. Finding a suitable hiding spot, I wedged myself deep into a crevice, flinching when I heard another scream.

The sound grew closer, and then there was a crash by the waterfall. I couldn't see what was going on, but I had a good clue that there was a very dangerous creature out there.

I blinked when he heard a voice.

"Well, it wasn't as bad as most times."

A snort.

"Oh, come on, bud, at least we made a dramatic entrance."

Footsteps.

"I don't see him. Didn't think I could do this anyway. My head's just too jumbled up for this kind of stuff-"

A dragon. And a rider. Something about the rider's voice felt familiar, like I'd heard it all my life, but the name was lost to me. I slowly crept out of my hiding place; the fear that had been bubbling under my skin had left. There was only curiosity.

As soon as I stepped out into the light, I glanced around. By the waterfall, a great, black dragon sat, scratching at his gleaming scales. But my eyes were on the Viking only a few paces in front of me. His back was turned, and he was surveying the cove.

"Gosh, this place brings back so many memories."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the dragon lift his head. He stared at his rider, and saw me. Those green eyes narrowed, and I saw him lower himself into a crouch, growling low in his throat, revealing white, jagged teeth.

 _Oh, gods._

I had about three seconds to dart behind the dragon's rider, using him as something of a shield from the terrifying black nightmare that streaked after me.

"Whoa- what the-?!"

Everything became a mix of human and dragon appendages, all splayed out in various directions. I was sandwiched between the ground and the rider, and the black dragon on top of both of us. Still snarling, the dragon got off at his frantic rider's demand.

I felt the weight lifted completely as the rider stood up. I curled into myself tighter, my eyes fixed on that dragon. His acid green eyes were staring right back at me.

"Yes, it worked!" The rider was grinning at me like it was Snoggletog. I wasn't able to get a good look at him, because the dragon had come over and started sniffing me. Now, his pupils were huge, and he looked well, adorable. Not like a wild dragon looking for a snack. A large grin spread across the dragon's face, and I was pounced on again.

I gasped, and ended up with a mouthful of dragon slobber. The dragon kept licking, and I squirmed, spitting out the fishy saliva.

"Okay, okay, bud, lay off him. Haven't you terrorized him enough?"

The dragon snorted at his rider, but didn't move.

"I don't care who started it. No one actually _likes_ being bathed in your slobber." Much to my relief, the rider dragged the over-excited dragon off me. And then the rider went down under the dragon's tongue.

Despite his protests, the rider had a huge grin on his face. I studied them as they tussled, trying to place that familiar voice and that unique black dragon-

"Toothless, stop!" The rider pushed away that slimy tongue. He got to his feet- (foot, I corrected myself), and turned to face me, wiping the slobber from his face.

 _Toothless._

The name clicked, and slowly, so did everything else.

"Hey, there, Hiccup." The rider said, grinning, holding up a saliva-covered hand.

I didn't move to take it, just stared at him. He was lanky; with a dorky smile, freckles, and green eyes that matched the intense gaze of the dragon by his side. His hair was a rusty color, and there were small braids weaved through out. His was wearing light leather armor, with lots of straps and buckles everywhere.

Despite his bizarre appearance, I recognized him immediately.

"Oh, Thor, it's _you_." Was all I could manage.

* * *

 **I can't make any promises on when the next chapter will be out, as I will be busy with Camp NaNoWriMo this July. Hopefully, it will be sooner, rather than later.**  
 **I have most of the outline complete for this baby, so, hopefully, this one will go smoothly.**  
 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
